


You Win This Time (I Really Hate Grasshoppers)

by RosesUniverse



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Grasshoppers are dicks, How your OC handles bugs, Not so graceful, Tumblr Prompt, You vs a bug, bugs are evil, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesUniverse/pseuds/RosesUniverse
Summary: The vast majority of bugs are 100% unwelcome in our homes. But grasshoppers are especially unwelcome.





	You Win This Time (I Really Hate Grasshoppers)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt: has your character ever tried, and failed, to kill a bug? Did they admit defeat gracefully?

Of all the bugs. Of all the freaking bugs! It just had to be a freaking grasshopper!

Rozu really hated grasshoppers. Their long spindly legs gave her the creeps and their unpredictable hopping coupled with those god awful wings just about gave her a heart attack anytime one came remotely close to her. And don’t get her started on that incessant chirping!

“Soothing my ass… I’ll show you soothing as soon as I squash your brains out you damn bug!”

The rolled up paper in her hand came down again on where she thought the grasshopper was, a triumphant cry coming from her lips as the chirping stopped…. only to start back up across the room.

A frustrated scream rose from her throat and she rushed after the grasshopper again, swinging her rolled paper, uncaring of how ridiculous she looked.

That grasshopper had to go. By any means necessary.

“Aha! I’ve got you now Jimmeny!”

Another fruitless swat at the grasshopper and holy shit, it was flying now! Rozu screamed as she dove away from where the flying menace was attempting to dive bomb her. So what if her scream was less than brave? So what if she was a trained shinobi that had faced deadly S-class missing nin? This was a kill or be killed kind of situation.

Peach colored hair obscured her vision and she growled in annoyance, fixing brightly burning orange eyes on her greatest nemesis.

The grasshopper had landed in the doorway to the back patio, it’s legs rubbing together in that taunting chirp that sounded so much like mocking laughter.

“Aaaaaggghh!! Stop laughing at me damnit! At least my legs don’t look like I want to be a frog!”

The insult was childish but cathartic as she scrambled to her feet and made one last mad dash at the grasshopper, trying to shoo it out of her kitchen.

With a final mocking chirp of its creepy little legs, the grasshopper was gone out the door and Rozu could gleefully slam it behind the infernal bug.

“And stay out!”


End file.
